


Waffle House

by Minhoandthebabes



Category: SHINee
Genre: Kibum - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24144694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minhoandthebabes/pseuds/Minhoandthebabes
Summary: My take on a Minkey crack fic just over 1000 words based on a twitter post..For Gia
Kudos: 6





	Waffle House

Let’s go to the waffle house at 1 am, they said. It’ll be fun, they said. Kibum was rolling his eyes at the annoyance of it all. 1am, on friday night, or is it saturday morning? It didn’t matter anymore. They were all drunk, they were all bored, and everyone around him was just too loud. They ordered their breakfast food, their 1 am breakfast food.. None of this made sense, but he didn’t complain, the others seemed to be having fun.

But then the night went from bad to worse. His eggs, his sunny side up eggs were over easy. Those around him were buzzing with the excitement of new food, but no, this wouldn’t do. Who did the chef think he was? Kibum slammed his fist on the table, silencing the entire restaurant. “Where’s the cook who made me this?!” he demanded at the waitress who pursed her lips and quickly scurried off to push out a kid who didn’t look much older than himself.

The kid was lanky, like a giraffe who was just learning how to use it’s limbs and his face, his beautiful face only pissed him off more.

“I said sunny side up asshole,” Kibum demanded, pointing to his hard egg.

The kid snorted, “My mistake, I’ll make you a new one.”

“You better,” Kibum seethed. Those around him went back to what they were doing, laughing at dumb videos on their phones, guffawing at someone as they tripped over themselves trying to get to the bathroom.

The plate was practically thrown in front of him. Scrambled, they were scrambled. He was about to call for the cook again when he looked up to see the atrocity had been delivered by the cook himself. “What the fuck man.” Kibum pushed the plate away.

“Oh, was this wrong too?” Minho giggled, “Sorry to disappoint.. What are you, the top chef here? Is this undercover boss?”

Kibum could feel his cheeks getting redder and redder as the man’s gentle brown eyes bored holes into him. Redder from embarrassment? Anger? Yes, anger, that was all he felt in that moment despite this man’s seemingly perfect face.

“Look here kid, I’m a student studying the culinary arts, and as a CHEF,” he emphasized, standing as he spoke. “You should be able to tell the difference between sunny side up and over easy, got that?! I’m Kim Kibum and you served me scrambled eggs! Children’s garbage!” Kibum stamped his foot into the ground, feeling the heat rise in him as his alcohol-induced mind let his anger overflow. Despite his words, he was acting more and more childish by the minute.

But the cook only grinned, grinned from ear to ear. “You don’t think I know the difference? You don’t think I did this on purpose just to jazz you up?” 

Kibum felt a finger press against his chest, forcing him to sit as his mouth only gaped at the man before him, how easily this man controlled the situation, it was infuriating, or arousing.. In his drunken stupor, he couldn’t tell the difference.

“You don’t think I know how to make eggs? It’s my part-time job, isn’t it? Only.. part-time of course,” the man’s voice was low, soft, warm as he leaned closer to whisper against his ear, sending a shiver down his spine. “The rest of the time.. I’m looking at you.”

Kibum’s eyes widened, he had half the mind to grab the man’s wrist and keep him where he stood, to ask him to explain, but his hands were not as quick, and before he could say a word the man had slipped away.

“Asshole.” he mumbled under his breath and pushed the plate away, having lost his appetite.

* * *

The next morning Kibum woke up with a pounding headache. He rolled onto his side to see his phone blinking with a new text. When he picked it up, he assumed it would be Taemin, complaining about how he nearly burned down his apartment complex in attempts to make toast again, but this was from a new person, someone he had named “asshole” in his phone. 

He unlocked the phone in confusion only to find the first message confusing to say the least. 

“I hope to see you around again ;)” the message read and after he had seen it another message quickly came, vibrating the phone in his hand. 

“The name’s Minho by the way, just if you were curious. You told me yours was Kibum last night so I thought I should let you know mine, not that you asked..”

* * *

Minho would be lying if he said he hadn’t seen the handsome stranger come in before. The man had a beautiful smile and sharp eyes, and soft lips he wished to kiss. He always brought a different person with him, sometimes they would study and take advantage of the free-refill iced coffees. Sometimes he would sit and stir his drink as he held a deep conversation with the friend across from him, and every time, Minho caught himself getting lost watching the man, listening to his laughter, his cheeks blushing once he realized he had burned another batch of bacon.

Normally Minho wouldn’t make such a big statement, but the summer was coming. The school year would end and he would be without the pretty face for a few months, and that wouldn’t do. He needed to get the man’s attention somehow. Desperate times called for desperate measures and this was definitely a desperate time.

It was a week before the event when he “chose” to clean the tables near the man and his friend while his manager was off on a smoke break. As he took extra time removing some pesky syrup from a messy kid, he glanced over. Culinary books, they were studying for some test and the man was reading over some culinary books, he recognized the images and some words stood out to him just enough before he turned away. With the newfound information, he was able to concoct a plan. A plan he didn’t realize would be set in motion so soon. 

The drunken student was a perfect victim as Minho had assumed the man would have ignored the mistake otherwise due to his seemingly kind nature. With the conditions just right, this man was played like a fiddle, and the best part was, he took the bait. He took all of it. The finishing touch for Minho was leaving his phone number on the receipt for the man to find. It was only an hour after he left that he received pictures of various types of eggs and long explanations on how to properly produce the results.

Maybe it was too soon to say, but this felt like a match made in heaven.


End file.
